Epitáfio
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: É o que os livros contam. - Personagem Original - Futuro


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio:**nenhum

**Ship:** Personagem Original

**Capa:** link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** É o que os livros contam.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** ninguém

**Finalização:**01 de maio de 2010

**Quantidade de capítulos:**1

**Epitáfio**

Os terrenos de Hogwarts já foram verdes.

É o que os livros contam.

Antes havia o castelo que surgiu em meio à floresta mágica que o protegia. Então os bruxos começaram a _temer_ os trouxas e criaram outras barreiras com seus pobres feitiços recém desenvolvidos por essa mesma racionalidade subalterna. A floresta se tornou mais um simples acessório ignorado em sua potencialidade e afastado daqueles que diziam estudar magia por uma faixa, estreita e segura, de grama do mais puro verde, para "proteger os estudantes".

Protegê-los de quê, afinal? Se o pulsar da mata, o vento que corre entre as árvores velhas demais, que conta histórias mais fiéis que as dos livros, que fala sobre mistérios, é o mesmo que traz a magia que colore o sangue nobre desses mesmos estudantes. Protegê-los por quê, afinal? Se é esse mundo mágico que os rodeia que pertence por direito a eles e que eles deveriam entender, dominar e usar para efetivamente _ser_ o mundo.

Um mundo mágico, como é.

Hoje, mesmo essa faixa antes verde, agora não passa de um imenso cemitério. Um castelo velho demais onde ratos que se dizem bruxos se escondem entre seus mortos. Todos mortos.

Os livros dizem que começou com o túmulo branco. Albus Dumbledore. Há quem acrescente o título de maior bruxo do século XX. Eu não. Há muitos nomes nos livros que contam a história desse século, e eu não consigo ver um _maior_, somente várias significativas e substanciosas _contribuições_.

Grindelwald. Dumbledore. Riddle. Potter. Um século fechado em idéias demais. Idéias distorcidas em guerras de poder. E agora estão todos mortos. Ou pelo menos, é o que diz os livros.

E as lápides.

Eu gosto de verde. Gosto de andar pelo gramado pingado de pedras com nomes e datas e homenagens e epígrafes. Gosto de sentir o vento que vem da floresta quebrando o silêncio dos mortos observados pelas crianças trancadas no castelo. Eles foram mantidos ali, em suas esculturas frias como um aviso para não sair, que o mundo é perigoso. Para ouvir os pensamentos _certos_ dos mestres e não cair em guerras baseadas em ideais errôneos que só fazem se proliferar a quantidade de heróis caídos naquele lugar.

E, no fundo, Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Riddle e Potter não precisavam ter lutado. Não precisavam ter se matado. Eles tinham o mesmo sangue bruxo e falavam a mesma língua, a mesma necessidade de liberdade e sobrevivência traduzidos em palavras diferentes, em pseudo-idéias pseudo-diferentes. E, se os livros se permitissem avançar além das demarcações de um único século, eu poderia dizer até que todos tiveram um mesmo início. Um mesmo mentor que falava de magia e gostava de verde.

Salazar Slytherin estava na força de Potter tanto quanto na crença de Grindelwald, assim como estava na retórica de Dumbledore e no sangue de Riddle. Eram todos uma mesma história e um mesmo impulso que não pára através do tempo.

E aqui estou eu, justamente porque isso não pode parar.

Ainda não sei o que o verde de Slytherin me deu, não foi o sangue ou a esperança. Não há nada que me prenda a esse solo em que ele pisou além de uma série de fatos aleatórios que me trouxeram aqui pela magia. A carta que chegou até mim e me convidou a entrar nesse mundo imerso em sangue em prol da _chamada_ magia.

Uma magia que se esconde atrás de paredes, leis e feitiços e que teme e corrompe a si mesma. Tudo o que essa escola conseguiu me ensinar em sete anos é que isso é muito pouco para meu orgulho de ser bruxo e que o sangue bruxo que regou um dia essa grama foi derramado unicamente porque seus motivos não foram entendidos.

Não há guerra, assim como não há motivo para lutar. Não há divisão voluntária e política entre mundos trouxa ou bruxo, a própria existência da magia os destaca, não por inviabilidade de convivência, mas por _conceitos _diferentes. Vida e morte não são para nós o que são para eles. Aqui e agora são relativos para nós de uma forma que não é para eles. Herança, luta e medo têm outro peso para nós e para eles. Não vivemos em um único mundo porque esse mundo único nunca existiu. Não precisaríamos de barreiras mágicas ou políticas, bastaria o dia em que nossas vidas e características chegassem ao extremo de nos reconhecermos pelo que somos, e isso bastar para entender que qualquer contato é inviável.

Uma criança bruxa nascida trouxa não precisaria ser convidada a vir para a escola bruxa ou muitas vezes levada a isso por convencimento ou intimidação. Ela é mágica e pais trouxas não poderiam mudar isso de forma alguma, e há aquele estranho momento em que a criança perceberia que simplesmente ultrapassou uma linha em que está sozinha, em que os pais não podem mais alcançá-la porque ela é _maior_, que ela vê, faz e entende coisas que estão além do alcance deles. E então seria _vomitada_ para a nossa cultura de uma forma ou de outra.

Acelerar esse processo só o torna agressivo e doloroso. Os livros contam histórias _demais_ de rejeição e luta para que isso não seja perceptível. E não tem lógica fazer uma guerra para que as pessoas percebam quem na verdade são, reforçando a "pureza" quando nem a alta tradição bruxa defende a verdadeira magia, aquela que está além da política, dos elos e dos livros.

Eu gosto de livros. Nos livros você encontra possibilidades e sugestões para lidar com muita coisa. E, se tiver paciência e souber pesquisar, encontra também o ponto falho de todas elas. Todos os erros que você não precisa cometer, a menos que queira um dia estar em um livro também. Foi nos livros que contam guerras que eu entendi que guerras são inúteis, e que as coisas acontecem, basta você começar, o resto é consequência.

Foi nos livros que eu vi a viabilidade subutilizada da magia, a forma como a sociedade bruxa aprisionou a si mesma em um casulo tradicionalista e intimidador, mas frágil. E sua fragilidade é justamente o que o compõe: _magia_. Os bruxos temem a magia que não conseguem controlar mais do que temem os não-mágicos, por isso trancafiam seus segredos. _Em livros_. E a maior coleção de livros bruxos da atualidade se encontra em Hogwarts, ao alcance de mãos infantis. A sorte dos grandes bruxos é que crianças não costumam gostar de ler.

Eu gosto. Talvez seja isso que Salazar tenha me dado.

Há um nome que os livros não falam, e ele chamou minha atenção. Os mais recentes o chamavam de _A grande sombra_ ou _o terror do último século_, mas logo percebi que era algo criado após a segunda grande guerra, baseado mais em aparência do que na definição de quem ele seria. Os livros de durante a guerra trazem o enigmático _Aquele que não deve ser nomeado_. Eu tive que voltar muito no tempo e pesquisar muito para descobrir que se tratava de Tom Riddle Jr, _somente_. Os livros negros, vedados a crianças, que eu consegui sempre com algum sacrifício, o chamavam de _Lord_, e havia algo de inspirador e respeitoso, apesar de ainda aterrorizante.

Foi em um livro não sobre ele, mas sobre Harry Potter, publicado logo após a Grande Guerra, que surge uma outra denominação, _Voldemort_. Usada quase como um desafio, o termo me despertou a curiosidade, e o procurei entre os mortos nos jardins de Hogwarts, mas não o encontrei. Um outro livro, também sobre Potter, veio me revelar que o pouco que restara de seu corpo de origem mágica estava ali, sim, mas a lápide branca era somente um marco, não uma homenagem, e por isso não possuía data ou qualquer inscrição.

Como se sua história acabasse ali, contada no espaço de outros.

Não há como não pensar no tipo de marco contínuo que isso é: aquele que apagou seu nome da história, não sendo nomeado por terror, poder ou exigência, no fim, teve seu pedido aceito. _Aquele que não deve ser nomeado mesmo na morte. _

_Nunca. _

_Para sempre._

Não deixa de ser uma forma de ascender à eternidade por tudo o que fez. É uma homenagem muito maior a tudo o que ele significou não nomeá-lo, colocar ali, naquele espaço em que ele se iguala a todos os que matou, o silêncio de temor que seu nome não dito espalhou por tanto tempo.

Eu o admiro por esse poder estendido. É um tipo de magia que fugiu ao seu controle, o da intimidação _eterna_. E ele foi um homem que cometeu seus erros, como todos os outros, mas tem minha admiração, não por seus ideais, mas pela sua capacidade de se despir de valores paralelos e se ater à _magia_.

Alguém que negou seu nome, negou seu sangue, negou sua alma, negou seu corpo, negou seus ideais, negou sua sanidade, é frustrante ver falhar no fim. Talvez ele tenha se despido de algo fundamental que o mantivesse no caminho certo para a eternidade ou a supremacia mágica, afinal.

Mas eu ainda posso senti-lo naquela pedra em branco, da mesma forma que consigo sentir Potter na lápide ao lado ou Dumbledore no suntuoso túmulo branco. Eles ainda estão ali, nas paredes de Hogwarts, na grama, no lago, no ar. Magia fluída em sangue e poder.

E isso não estava nos livros, e foi difícil entender. Mas agora eu sei.

Não importa meu nome, não importa que dia é hoje. Não haverá lápide para mim. Meu epitáfio é aquilo que virá depois, porque eu entendi o que faltou a Tom Riddle negar para que alcançasse a essência da magia, que foi o que justamente o matou, pois Potter o fez: a vida.

Um contrato mágico com a própria magia que chega até mim pelo vento desse lugar milenar, erguido e protegido por magia pura e _concentrada_. Meu nome, meu sangue, minha alma, meu corpo, meus ideais, minha sanidade e _minha vida_ entregues para que se quebre todo e qualquer controle sobre a magia. Que se quebrem as varinhas e os frascos de poções, que se rasguem as capas dos livros e as vestes, que force a cada bruxo a lidar com sua essência, com o que é, sem restrições nem governo nem sociedade.

Pessoas morrerão, como em toda guerra, mergulhadas no próprio caos. A única coisa que posso dizer em minha defesa é que, na _minha guerra_, porque eu a comecei, cada um terá sua guerra particular, em que o inimigo não é ninguém senão seu próprio medo de não conseguir se dominar. O caos é minha ode à sociedade que me criou e me fez entender o que eu sou.

Pura magia. Além da morte.

**FIM**

**NA: Olá, meus queridos.**

**Desculpem meu sumiço, ele foi resultado de problemas com a conexão e agora com meu computador. Voltei hoje a ter acesso normal à internet, mas isso, porém, não significa que a vida volta ao normal. Vou viajar já segunda para dois congressos devido ao mestrado e devo ficar fora do ar por mais duas semanas.**

**Não posso prometer nada para vocês nesse tempo – até fim de maio, pelo menos – exceto alguma eventualidade, como essa fic.**

**Fruto dos meus caos, espero que ela diga alguma coisa para vocês.**

**Espero comentários.**

**Beijos**


End file.
